


Kākou - Deleted Scene(s)

by IreneClaire



Series: Kākou AU [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Deleted Scenes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, My First Fanart, Protective Steve McGarrett, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneClaire/pseuds/IreneClaire
Summary: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.A series of previously deleted/omitted snippets from the original story which I'm adding now and separately as deleted scenes.





	1. Deleted Scene #1 'The Hotel'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/gifts).



> deleted scene #1 ... occurs the morning after in the hotel on the Big Island.

**H** **5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

 

Danny woke slowly, at first confused and unable to clearly remember where he was or why. His brain was musty and his thoughts flitting about like tiny shredded bits of paper. There was no sound of cars, or city traffic. Not even a distant sound of the ocean or of any birds. Nothing that had become familiar in his limited immediate memory. He struggled to get his eyes open only to wind up staring at a plain white ceiling. This was wrong and he felt a flush of fear trickle down his spine until he remembered snippets of conversation. Pictures of his ... children and their names. Grace and Charlie. Of course then, Steve. Danny relaxed as his brain finally decided to kick in.

Danny's lips quirked upwards into a smile, driving the vast majority of his initial fears away. He'd taken a chance yesterday, but done the right thing. His decision to take that chance at climbing down from his hiding place above the diner's parking lot to knock on the window to that car had been nothing short of lucky. He was okay. He was safe. Danny's eyes drifted closed as he replayed bits and pieces of what he'd been told and after, what he'd been shown as proof on Steve's cell phone. Images of Grace and Charlie. His kids and he suddenly felt an indescribable pang to go _home_.

Even with his eyes closed and feeling his aches and pains come alive, Danny's smile deepened more. Steve had catered to his various cuts and bruises to the best of his ability. He'd tried to get more liquids and lighter fare into his weakened system. Danny vaguely remembered waking in the dark, overnight, always to the quiet of Steve's steady presence. Juice. Water. A cool cloth on his forehead. Wrapped now in a down comforter, Danny woke to find himself slightly elevated on a cloud of fluffed pillows.

He should have been comfortable and at peace. Nonetheless, his smile wavered and then melted away. He felt chilled to the bone and was wracked by more than just an occasional shiver. No matter Steve's diligent first aid and molly-coddling, Danny was definitely sicker than he'd been the previous day. Maybe even sicker than he'd been during the overnight hours. Disturbingly so. He could practically feel the fever taking a firmer grip with every passing second.

"Steve?" Danny called out, surprised at the raspy nature of his voice and worried when there was no reply. "Steve?" He pushed himself to an elbow, unsteady and shaky, his stomach suddenly roiling, his disquiet on the rise again when he thought that he might be alone. Worried, until he realized that the faint thrumming sound in the background was that of the hotel room's shower.

He wasn't alone at all. Steve was still there. _Obviously_. The man was probably exhausted, too. He'd been going non-stop and for what? For who - for him? And Danny shook his head in chagrin. Why? He didn't deserve ... shouldn't be taking advantage of ... all this attention. Relying on this man ever so much as he was doing suddenly seemed inappropriate. It wasn't _right_ or even in his nature to be so damned needy. Danny felt that he knew at least that much about himself.

Danny pushed himself into a seated position and swung his legs off the side of the bed. His injuries twanged and pulled at him painfully, and he winced through the dizzying head-rush. His arm hurt worst of all, feeling hot and stiff and Danny clutched it to his middle as he shivered in the air conditioning of the room. With only Steve's spare sweatpants on, he was twice as cold coming out of the heavier covers. And sitting up so quickly now, Danny had to swallow back a warning surge of bile.

He should go ... leave. What the hell was he doing here? Just, what the hell was he thinking going by one stranger's incredible story? Was seeing a few pictures of a couple of kids supposed to do some sort of trick. His breath seized in his chest at the errant thought - Grace. Charlie. Those were _his_ kids. Those kids _were_ _his_ and they sure as hell meant something. They were his world and Steve wasn't lying to him. Danny's guilt was instantaneous.

Nevertheless, doubts lingered. Unhealthy second guesses which he partially recognized as the fault of being so damned sick. Danny closed his eyes and hung his chin practically to his chest as he sat on the side of the bed. He was shaky and uncertain all over again. Embarrassed by his apparent reliance on someone he barely knew.

He couldn't stay here; maybe there'd be another way. Jaw clenched in determination, Danny got to his feet and slowly rounded the bed. On the second bed, there was a pile of clothes and a plastic bag. The tags were still attached to the clothes and the hotel's golden logo gleamed on the front of the bag. Danny sighed as he ran his fingers over the material. A couple of t-shirts, shorts and sweatpants all in his size. Even a new pair of basic black slippahs which he inherently knew were intended for him. Some kind of arrangements must have been made with the hotel's gift shop and Danny chuffed a somewhat amused sound under his breath.

All of these things piled high on top of each other though and it all only told him one thing: he _was_ taking advantage. Still. He paused and then slowly tugged the first t-shirt on over his injured arm first, then his head. He balanced awkwardly against the bed to swap out the sweatpants, once more chagrined when the new ones fit him perfectly, before picking up the slippahs. He held them in his hands, glanced towards the closed bathroom door and then towards the room's main door.

He would leave. He would go and while on his way, Danny promised himself that this would be the last time he'd be such a burden to anyone.

Moving slowly and hobbling along, Danny made it as far as the short hallway when the bathroom door opened. He found himself instantly nose to chest with a wall of ex-Navy SEAL on a wave of nauseatingly hot steam. Even with only a towel snug around his waist, Steve was still an intimidating wall of solid muscle.

"Steve," he breathed out as the flash of thick, humid air made his head swim. "I ... just..."

"Danny ... what?" Steve interrupted, evidently stunned to find him on his feet. His face changed from confusion to disbelief when he realized that Danny had changed his clothes, was holding the new slippahs in hand and evidently, headed for the door.

"Danny ... what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just ...," Danny started again and then forgot what he was going to say. Steve was standing in front of him and Danny had to squint though a dizzying haze to look up into his face, feeling sickish and off-balance. Steve's face swam a bit before his features solidified.

"I'm just ... I can't ... this isn't right ...I'm taking advantage of you ... this situation. Whatever the hell it is ... I mean ..."

"After last night, I thought we were beyond all of this ...," Steve whispered desperately as he cut Danny's ramblings off for a second time. He swiped helplessly at his face and then scrubbed his fingers roughly through hair that was still beading water from the shower he'd just taken. Droplets flicked through the air, and more dripped onto his shoulders.

"I thought you knew... you at least got it even if you didn't quite remember everything yet ... _Danny_." He lifted his hand as if to touch Danny's face and then dropped it to his side. "I _thought_ ... I know this is hard and I know that you're still having doubts. And hell, I shouldn't have expected things to be better so fast. But I really _thought_ with us ... me and you ...I mean. _Jesus_ , Danno."

Steve paused then, swallowing hard as he moved to place himself between Danny and the hotel room's main door. It was something which he didn't seem to want to do and yet, he would stop Danny from leaving if push really came to shove.

"You said ... yesterday you promised ...," Danny began to object because hadn't Steve promised yesterday that he could, in fact, leave if he wanted to? He backed up a full step in surprise, his eyes wide and his uncertainty flaring as Steve shook his head, his hands held up high.

"I can't do it. Danny ... please. Everything I told you is true; everything. And, I just want to take you home. I need you to please, _please_ trust me."

He stared into Steve's face, seeing the fear in the man's expression. But Danny shook his head, confused and at an absolute loss for words. He looked at the door beyond Steve and thought he should just dig in and stick to his guns when Steve closed the distance between them.

"Fuck it, Danny," Steve whispered as he cupped the back of Danny's head to bring him bodily to his chest. "I can't lose you ... I can't keep doing this and I won't let you go."

Caught off guard, Danny wobbled in place, latching onto Steve's arms for support. "You're burning up," Steve whispered into his ear when his cheek fell to Danny's temple. He kissed Danny's nose then each of Danny's eyelids, one by one, when they closed as if he could wipe the doubts and the fever away so simply.

"Steve ..." Danny began to object, but then Steve captured his lips, sealing off his words.

"Burning up," Steve whispered after a moment. "Danny. I'm going to take you _home_ so I can take care of you. Get you well."

Gently but not really asking, Steve then sucked at Danny's bottom lip before demanding more. And as Steve's tongue pushed and probed, Danny's eyes closed again of their own volition and his lips parted in kind. He breathed in and relaxed into the embrace and the gentle insistence of Steve's kiss. Melding himself to Steve for that brief instant, Danny breathed Steve in and forgot just how sick he was feeling. He forgot his short-lived plans to leave.

"Eight days Danno," Steve whispered around their slightly parted lips. His eyes were brimming with tears as he raked his gaze over Danny's face as if committing it to memory again and Danny was wholly unable to look away. "Eight _days_ ... and by some fucking miracle, I've got you back. I refuse to lose you again ...and I won't."

As a tear threatened to break free, Steve leaned forward so he could rest his forehead on Danny's. He chuffed out a sound that was half sob and half laughter. "God, I missed you. I missed you and your stupid sense of pride ..."

"Pride?" Danny asked brokenly when Steve gently nuzzled his nose, this time sweetly asking for another kiss. A kiss which Danny readily gave in to once more, his words swallowed whole only to be forgotten.

"Yeah, pride," Steve murmured as he grinned into Danny's mouth. He smiled before pulling at the hemline of the t-shirt Danny had just put on, insisting that he take it off. "But your pride is a little bit mixed up today."

Danny frowned, utterly confused as Steve carefully worked the shirt over his head and down his injured arm. "What ...?" Danny blurted, wondering just how far Steve intended to take this little display while he shivered in the chill of the room. "What are you doing?" But he made a face as Steve merely shook the shirt out only to gently work it back on his body.

"In the very least, Danno, you need me around to help you get dressed," Steve smirked as he pulled the tags off the t-shirt's sleeve. He paused again, grinning when Danny continued to stare at him in askance.

"What am I going to do with you?" Steve whispered more to himself than to Danny as he lovingly ran his fingers through Danny's hair. "You put it on backwards, buddy," Steve said as he placed a chaste kiss on Danny's cheek.

_**~ end deleted scene 1 ~** _


	2. Deleted Scene #2 'Going Home'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> DELETED SCENE #2 - SNAPSHOT
> 
> Notes: deleted bit on the way home ... more fleshed out to make it whole now. Originally, it was just too much and didn't seem to progress the story itself.

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

 

Danny had been sneaking odd sidelong glances at Steve ever since he'd kissed him. To say he was more confused than ever before was an understatement based on how far away he'd squirreled himself up against the passenger door of the rental car. And as they drove to the airport, Steve was both personally offended and amused by this new reaction, believing it mostly related to Danny's very poor state of health.

Steve easily could guess what was rattling inside his partner's addled and fevered brain. Since that kiss, Steve had certainly added more fuel to Danny's discomfort and unease. His fears that he'd make some drastically wrong decision. Based on Danny's injuries alone, Steve could understand that: _almost_.

But what was done, was done now and Steve frowned as he looked over, meeting Danny's eyes.

"You all right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Danny more grunted then said an actual word.

Danny's eyes were glassy and his cheeks were pinked a sickly hue. He'd begun to resort to mono-syllabic replies to any of Steve's proddings about how he was feeling or if he needed anything. He squinted against the light and his head bobbled awkwardly on his neck. Steve hadn't been kidding back in the hotel about Danny feeling as if he were burning up. _He was._ The fever really was worse which meant the infection had taken a firmer hold. Danny looked sick, acted sick and was beginning to slur his words. He was having difficulty concentrating. And no matter how hard Steve had tried back at the hotel, his partner had refused to eat anything more than a small yogurt.

If he had actually left ... he'd not have gotten far. Ten to one, Danny would have already collapsed in some back alley. Steve didn't want to consider where Danny would be that very minute if he hadn't come to the Big Island at all.

Steve heaved in a lungful of air, his expression severe. Maybe he shouldn't have done what he'd done. He'd already apologized for taking advantage of the situation with that kiss ... and then the second one, too. He snorted sarcastically under his breath because, damn it to hell, they fit together and he knew that Danny was feeling that in the very least.

Point one: he'd waited for Steve at the diner and then found the courage to come back. Point two: he'd trusted Steve in the hotel. Listened to him and seen the pictures of both Grace and Charlie. Danny himself had wearily sought refuge with Steve even if it had been spontaneous.  Danny did innately believe in what he'd been told.  And finally: while he might have been confused, Danny hadn't objected much at all to Steve kissing him, had he? _No_. In fact, Danny _had_ kissed him back.

Steve had made a mistake though. After a few quiet moments and a somewhat predictable night when Danny had willingly accepted his help, Steve had naively thought that Danny would voluntarily stay with him. Not in his wildest dreams had he thought Danny would consider leaving. If Steve were to be truthful with himself, Danny had scared him back to reality that morning.

Steve had nearly forgotten the black and white facts of the matter. Someone had tried to kill Danny ... and had nearly succeeded. His partner was injured. Sick. He had a full blown case of amnesia and Steve had no idea what the coming ramifications of that could be. As Danny physically healed, would he remember anything at all? And if he didn't ... would he choose to stay with him for the long haul?

Uncomfortable with the frightening reality of those thoughts, Steve tried to focus back on the road. He cursed under his breath though, his fear spiking as his mind played tricks on him. What would have happened if Danny had managed to sneak out that morning?

If he _had_ actually left ... Danny absolutely would have collapsed in some back alley.

But that hadn't happened and Steve forced the thoughts away. _Now_ , they were almost to the airport and would be home inside of three hours. Right then, Steve was damned lucky to have found his partner and his primary objectives were to get Danny home and the help he needed. Keep him safe until they'd found the bastard that had done this to him.

With a final circumspect glance Danny's way, Steve saw that Danny had slouched further down in the passenger seat. His head was propped against the window and his eyes were closed. His good hand protectively cradled his injured arm to his body, but the fingers around his elbow had gone lax.

Danny had fallen asleep.

Steve's expression softened. Maybe he shouldn't have done what he'd done back at the hotel. But all he could think of doing at the time was throwing in all of his own cards to prove a point. To make another dent in Danny's injured armor and reaffirm that Danny did know _who they were_ together.

It might have been too soon and therefore, a mistake. Maybe not. Steve knew that there'd likely be a lot more mistakes down the road, too.

Danny was still there though and hadn't put up too much of a fuss about staying with him after Steve had permanently rescinded his promise to allow him a choice; he'd been agreeable about going to the airport and going back to Oahu. What Steve was reading from Danny's reactions were more related to illness, fever and that of an honest, ongoing confusion.

It made sense. It was all very reasonable considering the trauma he'd been subjected to.

However, as he made a quiet call to Chin to have an ambulance waiting on their side, Steve wouldn't be making any assumptions again. He sure as hell couldn't afford to.

_**~ end deleted scene 2 ~** _


	3. Deleted Scene #3 'Grace/Hospital'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> DELETED SCENE #3 - SNAPSHOT
> 
> Notes: cut scene from the hospital since there really was no room for it; the story was purely focused on Steve/Danny and their relationship. I didn't want to get into Grace/Charlie. This did not fit at all IMO at the time since it affected the flow.

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

 

"Uncle Steve?"

Steve couldn't help the look of surprise that flashed across his face when he heard Grace's voice. But he shouldn't have been so shocked; Grace was her father's daughter and the concept of waiting was not part of her DNA.

"Hey kiddo," Steve said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Beyond them, in the distance by the elevators, he clearly recognized her mother's profile. She was speaking with Chin; politely giving Steve some alone time with Grace. For that, Steve was grateful.

"I knew you'd find him," Grace whispered into his chest. "I knew you'd bring him home."

Steve winced at her vote of confidence even if he did know that she was well aware of his limitations. He hadn't made any such promise; especially after so many days had elapsed without a single lead on finding Danny in the first place. But he'd kept Grace informed of everything because, like her father, she demanded to know. With tears in her eyes, but anger in her voice, she'd confronted both him and her mother insisting that she be kept informed of every single clue, lead or scrap of dirt.

If something related to her Danno, she would know about it come hell or high water ... and up until the lead on the Big Island, she had known everything. She wanted proof no matter what that truth might be. So yes, Grace had known about that call from the police over on the Big Island. Steve had told her about it, along with his sorrowful confession that he didn't hold much stock in the sighting though he'd be going personally to check it out. That had been the last time he'd spoken to her, so while Grace learned through the official grapevine that her father had been found, she had no idea that he was suffering from amnesia.

"Uncle Steve? Can I see him? How is he?"

Steve grinned sadly and kissed the top of her head as she hugged him even more tightly. At thirteen, she was tall ... _grown up_ ... and dating Lou Grover's son. Danny's little monkey wasn't so little at all anymore and God help anyone who tried to call her that nickname unless it was her Danno. Steve didn't doubt that her Williams' temper would come to the fore if that ever happened. There'd be bloodied lips and noses in store for that unlucky person daring to try it. _Including himself._

"Grace, before you see Danno, there's a few things you need to know ...," Steve started to speak and perhaps his tone was patronizing because her posture completely changed. She shrugged out of their hug only to fold her arms sternly across her chest. It didn't matter that tears were already streaking down her cheeks because her voice remained firm and steady. Her tone, determined. Once again, she was demanding of him.

"Tell me," she said as she pointed meaningfully to the ICU sign. That sign alone sent one clear message and her resolve to be strong nearly left her but she pushed her fear down to pepper him with more questions.

"Is Danno going to be okay? What's wrong with him? Did you get whoever did this? I want to _see_ him, Uncle Steve!"

Her chin trembled and Steve wanted nothing more than to scoop her back up into his arms. But she shook her head, clearly reading his thoughts. Another hug from him would unravel her completely and she didn't want that to happen. Not yet. But she'd need him later. She'd _want_ him later ... after she knew everything and definitely after she got to see her father.

"No, not yet," she whispered with so much maturity that Steve felt a rush of selfish pride. "Tell me ... what's wrong? How sick is Danno?"

Steve nodded as he motioned over to two chairs far off to the side. "All right, Grace," Steve said as he sat down, Grace next to him. If he didn't look directly at her, he could do this. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees while he stared hard at the tiled floor, searching for the best way to break all of the news to her as gently as possible.

"Danny's going to be fine," Steve said, figuring starting with the good would be best. "He has a bunch of cuts and contusions from the car accident; the worst one has given him a bad infection and that's the real reason why he's here in the ICU. He's got a high fever and is really sick right now. The doctors are running tests to get him on the right series of antibiotics so they can get the infection and fever under control. His system has taken quite a beating and he's run down. He was unconscious when the plane landed, but with time ... now that he's here ... he should be fine."

"Unconscious?" Grace whispered worriedly. "But ... _still_ ... that's all good. Right? I mean ... that's good? They can fix an infection, right?"

"Yeah, that's good and the doctors are pretty confident that he'll be okay," Steve softly agreed. "In that respect, Danno's really lucky ... but right now his fever is spiking and he's out of it. He needs to be on oxygen, intravenous fluids, and the right series of antibiotics. He needs a great deal of rest, but the doctors aren't foreseeing any major problems."

"But ...," Grace asked next, ever astute. "Why are you so sad, Uncle Steve?"

"Grace, ..." Steve murmured her name. _Sad_ was an understatement. Still not willing to look her in the face, he felt his eyes well with tears. How was he going to tell her that her Danno wouldn't know who she was? That it was way too soon for the doctors to offer any kind of opinion whatsoever on that aspect of his condition?

He was still staring at the floor searching for the right words when her fingers snuck over the top of his hand to interlace with his own. It was then that he realized his hands were like ice because Grace's fingers were so very warm. He wrapped her hand inside both of his own as a tear threatened to fall. It took all of his own willpower to beat it back down for her sake.

"Grace,... Danno ... he has ... amnesia," Steve slowly shared. "He doesn't know what happened or how he got to the Big Island. He didn't know or trust me at all when I first got to him; and he's still not sure that he does." He chuffed a helpless, despairing sound inside his throat, his disbelief in what he was saying, showing as he admitted even more to her.

" _Hell_ , Gracie, Danno didn't even know his own name. I had to tell him. Besides the fever, he's confused ... lost ... not sure about what to believe or even who to believe. It's why he ran from the cops over there. And at first, he even ran from me."

After that admission, there was a long, long period of silence where neither he nor Grace spoke or moved a single muscle. Their only connection was through their joined hands and their combined fears over one very special person in their lives. Nothing else existed for Steve in that very moment except for Grace's small hand, tucked comfortably within his own.

"So...," Grace finally murmured. " _So_ ... Danno isn't going to know who I am either? Or even Charlie?"

Ever so slowly, Steve shook his head, more uneasy than ever before about being able to look Grace squarely in the face. He breathed in deeply before trying to offer any further explanation. Nothing was going to make sense. Nothing was going to make delivering this any better.

"No. And it's too soon to know ..."

"... _if_ his memory will come back," Grace interrupted what he was going to say, finishing the sentence all on her own. She inhaled a confused sob and struggled to her feet, pulling her hand roughly away from Steve's. She stood in front of him then, and he had to look up at that point and Steve was stunned by what he saw. Grace's hands were balled into tight fists and her body was quaking from top to bottom. A fresh flood of tears streaked her cheeks, yet she was staring at him with an intense anger.

"But he's _home_ , Uncle Steve," she said with an angry conviction. "Danno is _home_ and he came home with _you_. So that means that he's going to be okay ... we'll help him ... we'll fix him."

She rocked unsteadily on her toes and for a minute Steve thought her knees might be buckling. But instead, Grace managed to smile bravely through her tears before she fell into his arms. "Danno is _home_ with us ... and that's all that matters," she repeated with a sob as Steve pulled her in close.

_**~ end deleted scene 3 ~** _


	4. Deleted Scene #4 'ICU Nightmare'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> DELETED SCENE #4 - SNAPSHOT
> 
> A cleaned up snip about D in the hospital. This might be the last one ... thank you for all the kind words about these cleaned up snippets of ideas!

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

 

_Falling. He was falling inside of Hell. Arms flailing wildly, he couldn't stop the free-fall or stop himself from seeing the shadowy silhouettes which reached out towards him as he tumbled past. Wanting to strike at him ... hurt him ... even kill him._ _For the briefest instant, he glimpsed the dark blue of a policeman's uniform. The glint of a badge. The image flickered in and then left him completely._

_The ghostly profile of a man with dark hair and even blacker eyes loomed ominously over him._ _Fear twisted his chest because he was helpless to move. He opened his mouth to shout for help. But there was no noise; no sound. Nothing. Just the sensation of falling and falling and falling ... nothing except pure evil._

Breathing hard around a pained whine which seemed stuck inside his throat, Danny's eyes snapped open as his body physically lurched in the hospital bed in a sympathetic reaction to what would have been - or, _had been_ \- a painful concussive force. _Had been. That had happened. It was happening now. He was still stuck ... still ... no._

He moaned in fear, confused by his sheer whiteness of his waking surroundings. _Stark. Cold. Empty._ He expected a bleak darkness. Something dank and unhealthy. Maybe he'd died already ... maybe this was just another version of Hell. _Because_ ... and Danny shrank back in fear away from the shimmering dark silhouette which was close ... so close ... _too close_ to his face.

"H-help me," Danny rasped out pleadingly, his voice made hoarse by fever. He grappled weakly against the man's hands not realizing that they were gentle and seeking to do just that: help him. Lost inside fevered nightmares, he couldn't hear Steve's voice to understand that he was safe ... loved ... not alone.

Over his head, Steve hovered in vain as the nurse adjusted the cooling blanket and monitored Danny's vitals. Hours had gone by and it was nearing dawn. But Danny's temperature was at an all time high and he was delirious. Heart in his mouth and tears in his eyes, Steve refused to consider that what he had told Grace about her father being fine, might actually have been a lie.

But as the nurse paged the doctor, he was scared now, too. Petrified that everything the doctors were doing was going to be far too late.

"I'm here," Steve crooned repeatedly. "I'm here ... you're safe, Danno. Hang on for me okay? Just ... hang on."

Steve's voice waxed and waned as his emotions straddled another fatigued edge. He was exhausted again; wrung out mentally, physically and emotionally as he half- listened to the drone of the doctors and nurses while they discussed Danny's care.

Danny didn't know him. He didn't hear him. Steve knew it was the delirium, yet that reason didn't do a single thing to repair the shattered pieces of his heart. His partner wouldn't know him regardless. This fever was simply another unfairness fobbed on them both. Robbing them of their past ... and possibly of their future together.

" _Shhh_ ," Steve whispered brokenly as Danny moaned out words Steve couldn't quite hear. "Grace was here ... do you remember that? _Huh_? She'll be back again tomorrow ... she will. I promise. But you got to beat this ... you've got to get well, Danny. _Please_."

Like the good doctors, his team was still looking for answers, too. They were desperate to identify Danny's attacker but still had nothing. Not a single damned thing to go on but as Danny writhed in the hospital bed, weakly fighting and pleading with him at the same time, Steve silently promised that they'd find who'd done this.

" _Shhh ._.. I got you ... I got you," he whispered nonsensically as he swiped the cloth gently over Danny's forehead. He paused to remoisten the cloth. Cool water trailed gently down Steve's wrist as he wrung it out once more. He bathed Danny's forehead and cheeks with a diligent care mindful of the oxygen cannula and constantly half-listening to the urgent patter of voices around him.

It didn't feel like enough. For now though, this was all he could do.

_**~ end deleted scene 4 ~** _


	5. Kākou - Cover FanArt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kākou - Cover FanArt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fingers crossed that this will work ...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/12019586@N03/36729360413/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. Fanart: Chapters 2 and 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of Steve: Inside the rental car

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/12019586@N03/37377234942/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. Deleted Scene #5 'The Original Frisky chapter'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> DELETED SCENE #5 - SNAPSHOT
> 
> A cleaned up (in terms of completing thoughts and such -- this is NOT a "clean" chapter if you know what I mean!) original FRISKY attempt .... the original FRISKY had Danny as the instigator. I kept it as a twiddle because (well....you'll see why!) and just hashed it out more .....and well yah. Okay. Enough said.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

 

They were in bed, Danny straddling Steve with all the bedsheets pooled around his hips. He leaned forward, his hands tight around Steve’s wrists, trapping them to either side of Steve’s head. 

“W-what are you doing?” Steve stupidly asked as he blinked his eyes open from a deep sleep. “Danny?”

“Are you mad at me?” Danny asked far too patiently. "I mean. You must be mad at me, right?"  His patented smile beamed down at Steve, but his tone was half wolfish and his eyes were narrowed, morphing his handsome smile more into a promising leer. This was apparently a question which wasn't actually a question and Steve froze in place.

"What?" He asked again.  Having just woken to his partner’s pre-dawn  _attack_ , at first Steve’s mouth gaped open wide and he couldn’t think of a single intelligible thing to say. He tugged at his wrists, grunting in surprise when Danny merely tightened his grip and leaned in closer, his lips practically touching Steve’s. But not quite.

‘ _Jesus’_ , Steve thought to himself. _‘Just how long had this been going on?’_ Besides his own body’s happy ‘ _hey ho! Wake up, boss!'_  reaction, Danny even had had time to brush his teeth based on the soft scent of cinnamon which caressed his face.

“Steven? Are you _mad_ at me?” Danny repeated softly, grinning as their erections bumped seductively through the bedding.

“N-no,” Steve said as a smile of his own started to lift his lips. “How … _why_ … would I be mad at you?”

He was wide awake now and on-board with this very unexpected event; even if some part of his brain warned him that it was too soon …. that Danny was still sick. Still suffering from amnesia. That he might not really be ready for this next step after being home from the hospital for just shy of three days. Sure, they’d shared kisses and gentle hugs here and there, but not this … not yet.

“Danny … are you sure?” Steve asked with honest concern as he craned his head upwards, seeking to kiss Danny softly on the lips.  He expected a similarly genuine reply to his question. A shared kiss.  Instead, his partner evaded him by moving just out of reach, his eyes dark and his expression growing even more lusty.

“Do you think … just maybe then, that I might be mad at you?” Danny whispered. “Could that be why?”

Shaking his head slowly from side to side, Steve swallowed hard as Danny circled his hips, the seductive move adding to the warmth which had been collecting inside him. Evidently, his body had really woken up long before his actual brain had, and Steve grunted again, this time in frustration, as Danny refused to let him budge an inch.

“Daniel,” Steve whispered in mock-warning. "Shut up." If they were really going to do this then what was up with all this talking?

“Yes, Steven?” Danny mocked him back, completely ignoring the tone of Steve's voice.  “Tell me.  Did we have some sort of fight before this whole debacle started?  Anything I should know about? _Hmm_? Because if we’re a … _couple_ … then why haven’t we actually done … _this_? I mean … since I’ve gotten to know you all over again, am I missing something about our supposed relationship?  Like let’s say, for example, are we … celibate? And if we’re not, then me and you … then we must have had a fight, right?”

“Danny … shut up,” Steve ground out as he failed at capturing Danny’s lips again. "Shut up and ... let me go."  The scent of cinnamon was driving him crazy now, along with Danny’s occasional pelvic rotations. _Talking_ … there was far too much talking going on.

“Makes sense though, right?” Danny insisted on saying more. He knew exactly what he was doing too as he shrugged his shoulders, his fingers digging into Steve’s wrists almost bruisingly-so as he used Steve’s body to brace the angle he’d adopted in his devilish straddle. 

“N-nooo… Danny… I …th-there was no fight. Th-things … were _uh_ , perfect,”  Steve groaned lowly in his throat, his breath juddering now as Danny rutted slowly into him again and again through bedding and sleep pants. 

“ _God_ , just … _touch me_ , Danno,” he murmured brokenly as he closed his eyes. His breathing was off. His face was flushed, he could feel it. He could feel the warm sheen of sweat building up between them.  Above him, Danny was already naked, too.  But he was not, and he was anxious to grapple with Danny, snug him into his arms so that they could finally touch each other. 

_Be together._

Steve had been careful, so very careful after finding Danny … so cautious about his recovery and potentially damaging him even more. About ruining their slowly redefined relationship, that Steve had avoided sex. The subject of sex. Denied himself what he and Danny had once had so very naturally.

So now?  _Now_ Steve was beginning to pant and he groaned out loud in lust and desire.  “ _Fuck_ ,” Steve almost whimpered out his need as he tugged harder against Danny’s grip and tried to buck him upwards with more force. His heels slid uselessly on the mattress and his breath hitched as Danny merely settled more firmly across his hips, using his weight to his advantage.

“So you admit that we’re not celibate?” Danny goaded him with a rude twist of his hips.

“Celibate?”  He'd missed that part of Danny's recitation.  Steve’s eyes widened before he smirked lewdly up into Danny’s face. He raised his hips against Danny’s weight, letting his partner know that in no way was he really that trapped.

“No. No, _fucking_ way are we celibate,” Steve replied with a nasty twist and turn of his body, the harsh rub of friction between them a delicious tease which further darkened the need in Danny’s eyes.

“Good to know,”  Danny purred as he nuzzled Steve’s nose, finally diving in for that long awaited kiss. When they stopped to breathe, panting against each other’s lips, Danny softly voiced one other question. One that put innuendo - if there ever had been just that - to the wayside.

“But, if it’s not about make-up sex and if we’re not celibate, what the _fuck_ _Steven_ , is _not_ going on here .... and _why_?”

Because. There's a valid reason; Steve knew there was a great one. A really, really good reason actually. And that little voice intoned more loudly somewhere in that one remaining part of Steve’s brain that still might that have been functioning. With an effort, Steve tried to offer that once very logical explanation which suddenly seemed completely inane.

“It, _uh_ … didn’t seem fair … just yet. Not right .... with, you know ... the amnesia …” Steve tried to say as Danny did something terribly awful … _n-nnooo that was good_ … with a roll of his hips.

" _Fuck_ the amnesia," Danny whispered as he nipped at Steve's lips.

“Daniel,” Steve moaned lustily, panting with need. “Danno ….” 

 _God_ , he needed to kiss him … he needed to touch him  … hold him.  Have him.  _God_ , he’d wanted Danny for so long.

“So, this is going to be ... pity sex …,” Danny sighed out unexpectedly. Suddenly all the attention he'd been heaping on Steve stalled while his eyebrow lifted quizzically. He stopped moving as if considering the concept.

"Are you kidding me right now?!"  Gasping in shock, Steve actually growled at Danny in frustration. He tugged harder at his wrists almost breaking Danny's hold as he glared up into his lover's eyes.

“You haven’t touched me out of … _pity?”_ Danny added far too innocently for his own good.

“Pity …sex? What the hell is that!?"  Steve choked back a stunned laugh, but his eyes nearly rolled back in his head when Danny licked a long stripe across his clavicle.

“You heard me. Pity,” Danny whispered back as he virtually hyper-extended his body to lick that same stripe again, ending on Steve’s lips.  “Sex.”

He finally let go of Steve’s wrists then but only to duck his head down low, his sleep-rumpled blond shock of hair just visible as he went further south down Steve’s body, licking and nipping hard enough to leave bruises all the way until he reached the top of Steve’s sleep pants.

“Pity?” He questioned softly as he glanced up one last time, his lips parted and glistening alluringly, his expression full of wanton desire. He paused as their eyes met.

"Danno," Steve whispered longingly as he reached towards him, to caress Danny's cheek and to gently thumb the length of those wet lips. _God he loved him so much._

Danny smiled knowingly while he opened his mouth to suck long and hard on Steve's thumb, scraping his teeth across the calloused skin. Daring to wait even longer as he simultaneously teased his fingers around Steve’s length, waiting for that answering moan before he ducked his head down, both of Steve's hands now buried in his hair.

_**~ end deleted scene 5 ~** _

 


	8. Deleted Scene #6 - First Day Home from the Hospital w Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended./strong/p
> 
> DELETED SCENE #6 - SNAPSHOT
> 
> Just when you think it's all over. THEN .... you find something!  This was a sentence and a thought ... then quickly discarded as not necessary. Saved to a bottom of an email.  To be honest, I did have to work on defining this as an actual chapter yesterday and today. The muse was suddenly interested in seeing where it wound up going. And where it winds up seems interesting enough to share.

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

 

Steve watched the two silhouettes, dual blond heads illuminated by a brilliant sun. He was on edge and felt weirdly itchy inside. It was something he'd never be able to explain other than feeling that same tension he'd compartmentalize just prior to a serious mission. Except this time, Danny was his mission which made that weird itch all the more meaningful and compartmentalizing it, nearly impossible. If he could see himself, Steve was standing ramrod straight, hands on hips, barely squinting in the late afternoon sun. His attention riveted to those silhouettes while simultaneously listening to the soft chatter inside his comm link. His team and a few select HPD members - plainclothes of course - were nearby. On the beach or just outside his home.

"Kono. Final report," he demanded quietly. He'd tasked her with ensuring that all everyone was in place now that Danny had come home from the hospital.

 _"Everyone's in place, boss,"_ she replied.

"Copy," he noted. "Stay sharp."

As he watched, the two stopped walking, the taller squatting down to balance eye-level with the smaller just ankle-deep in the low tide shallows. Steve shifted his feet impatiently, his eyes scanning the beach and even the ocean for signs of trouble. A nasty voice inside his head teased him that they'd gone too far away from the house. His lips thinned nervously as his gaze flicked over towards two other distant shapes. Sunbathers who were not sunbathers lounged within feet of Danny.

Chin Ho with a hand-selected HPD officer. For all they looked like they were casually enjoying the day, each had weapons concealed somewhere amongst beach towels and floral bags. Their attention was as focused as his own.

_Danny was safe._

Nonetheless, if Steve had assumed his stress level might be reduced once Danny had been released from the hospital, he'd been sorely mistaken. The hospital had been predictable and easily re-enforceable. _Home_ meant too many avenues for attack. It meant open spaces and an ability for unidentified hostiles to attack. Just two hours in to Danny's first day _home_ and Steve thought he'd go crazy. Danny was home and _outside_ ... with his son. Three things which his partner was no longer familiar with. Danny didn't know _home_ or the beach, not even his own son.

 _And he could leave_ ... that nasty voice was back to its whispering and Steve inhaled sharply without even realizing it. Doubts brought fear and Steve acknowledged that fear for what it was: Danny could walk away. For all the ground they'd gained over the last many days in the hospital, Danny could simply change his mind and just up and leave him. But he wouldn't - would he? Steve dabbed absently at the sweat which was beading his upper lip. He was positive that Danny trusted him. He was sure that Danny's original urge to leave had more to do with his own fearful doubts, as well. Things which Steve could certainly understand. Besides, Danny's fears had been exacerbated by injury, pain and fever. Now that he was well on the way to a physical recovery, he at least wouldn't walk away from Grace or Charlie. _At least there was that._

For just a moment, the bright reflection of yellow and white blurred into something resembling a single halo and Steve covertly swiped at his eyes. It was just a trick of the light. Danny and Charlie were too far away though. He shifted his feet again and wound up on the sands, closer to the waters edge. Steve didn't have to worry. Not really. Chin Ho was right there, too. Meandering just a handspan from father and son.

_Danny was safe._

Steve sighed, restless, because the two were still in the shallows, water lapping at their ankles. He couldn't see their expressions but he knew the crystal blue of two pairs of eyes which nearly matched the brilliant color of the Hawaiian waters like the back of his own hand. He could easily imagine how their foreheads were nearly touching as they examined some special find together. He could practically see their smiles in his mind's eye and almost hear their soft conversation. Steve made a low, distressed sound as he realized something else.

 _He wanted to join them._ He _should_ be there, with them. If not for what had happened, he would have been, too. And that fact hit Steve hard, twisting that weird itch into a physical ache.

Suddenly, Steve felt like an outsider; as if he was invading someone else's privacy. Infringing on Danny's first outing with his son since being released from the hospital. He tried to lie to himself that he wasn't really being a hyper-vigilant watchdog because he wasn't worried about his partner or afraid that Danny would wind up leaving him. He tried to make that lie more meaningful by blaming the nameless, faceless enemy who was still controlling their lives. It didn't work though and the doubts lingered. The nasty voice and that uncomfortable deep itch pestered his soul.

Steve's stance changed slightly when he saw the two start to wander back his way. Behind them, Chin and his HPD partner ambled a safe distance nearby. Steve grinned when Charlie waved, his face beaming. He bolted from his father's side shouting something which Steve couldn't quite hear about whatever it was they'd seen.

"So?" Steve asked as he hunkered down to Charlie's level. "Tell me again. What did you see? What was so interesting?"

"Danno said it was a sea ur-shan," Charlie explained excitedly. He made a circle with his hands to demonstrate how big it was. "I got to hold it. But then Danno said we had to put it back because it would die out of the water for too long ... it had spiky things all over it."

"A sea urchin, _huh_? That's pretty cool!" Steve agreed, an eye now aimed at his partner who was slowly ambling up to meet them. He examined Danny closely from top to bottom. Barefoot, damp board shorts and a worn t-shirt were hardly his usual attire, but Steve approved. Danny looked relaxed, but also tired and Steve almost lost his smile. The lines around Danny's eyes were deep, dry looking and he was squinting uncomfortably. The yellowed remnants of healing bruises littered his face. The sun and fresh air had done him good but on day one, rest would also continue to do him a world of wonder.

"Danno's right, buddy. It's fun to watch them, but you have to leave them in the water," Steve said as he stood back up. He took Charlie's hand, his focus on Danny as he nodded towards the house. Trying not to appear too bossy of promoting ulterior motives to get his partner under cover and off his feet, Steve gave a gentle prod. "How about a snack for you two? Get out of the sun for awhile?"

"Milk and cookies?" Charlie asked, his interest piqued by the suggestion and the sea urchin completely forgotten. "I'm hungry!"

"I think you're always hungry," Danny remarked. "But yeah, milk ... cookies ... I'm sure Uncle Steve has enough food for an army. Especially since we seem to have an entire army at our beck and call." He smiled, an eyebrow raised quizzically when Steve snorted at his comment. Danny hadn't missed a trick when it came to Steve's intentionally coordinated line of support.

"It's just a few extra hands on deck," Steve objected quietly. "Here and there ...strategically placed."

"Here and there? Like on a beach towel?" Danny questioned with a laugh as he casually swung Charlie's hand back and forth. "Strategic _surfers_? I wouldn't be surprised if you had a aircraft carrier using some god-forsaken cloaking device on the other side of the reef. Or a submarine up your sleeve... come to think of it ...yeah, a sub makes better sense."

"A sub?" Steve had to laugh out loud. He felt a warmth spread through his chest. The banter was light and easy. Familiar territory and he felt that bad itch ease up just a bit. "A _submarine_ ... even I think that would be just a bit overkill!"

"Uncle Steve has a submarine!?" Charlie asked loudly, stopping them both, eyes wide in awe as he looked from one to the other. "You have a submarine? Can I see it!? Can we go in it?"

"No, no," Danny chuckled. He rolled his eyes dramatically toward the sky. "No. Charlie! I was just kidding, buddy. How about we get all of this sand off, get washed up and have those cookies? Okay?"

As the two paired off inside the house to clean up, Steve went directly into his study. Dour once more, he advised his teams as to their status and ignored the somewhat amused tone which Kono had adopted. He sighed in understanding and yet couldn't stop himself from exercising caution. At once relieved Danny was finally home where he belonged, Steve had only discovered a whole new level of stressful concerns to occupy his already over-taxed mind.

Leaning over his desk, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. He was tired. Sore. There continued to be a never-ending battery of things to look after or care for. They needed a lead ... some kind of break in the case. Danny might be home but Steve didn't feel that he was safe at all; they needed a plan of action to be prepared to get whomever had done this. He knew those truths and couldn't escape that weird itch. So by the time Danny joined him in the kitchen, Steve was distracted again and simultaneously plotting revenge on their faceless attacker while arguing that nasty voice for its threats. He startled at the counter when Danny came up from behind and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You can stand down now," Danny said, his tone was soft, gentle even. He gave a calming squeeze to Steve's shoulders. "You can. It's like your wired for sound and even Charlie is picking up on it. Just put all your big boy toys away ... and stand down, Steve. Just for a minute ... for today ... here. Now that we're home."

With his back to Danny, Steve knew that he never saw his reaction. Danny didn't see the way his eyes widened in surprise. He likely felt it though because Steve's muscles rippled clear down to his toes. Amnesia or not, the words - the touch - were so unexpectedly _Danny_ that Steve was taken aback. That horrible internal itch flared and then abruptly eased, a visceral reaction which was strong enough to make Steve heave in a broken breath of air.

"What's wrong?" Danny murmured. "We're good here, right? The place is a fortress, Steve."

At a loss for what to say as the warmth from Danny's hands leeched into his skin, Steve couldn't answer him. Instead, he merely shook his head because in that instant, nothing was wrong at all.

_Danny was home._

Steve was pliable as Danny pulled him away from the counter and pushed him to sit in a chair. Danny stayed behind him though, standing, his hands still on his shoulders, warm and steady. Then his fingers moved upwards. Slowly and persistently, Danny started to rub a series of soothing circles across Steve's neck. He moved down, using a consistent pressure with his thumbs. Seeking out the tight spots and massaging the rock-hard muscles in Steve's shoulders. Encouraging him to relax and let his head sink forward.

"Charlie can't decide what shirt to wear," Danny said. He was still whispering, his voice a breeze in Steve's ear. "Spiderman or Ironman ... I left him to it."

No response was required of him and frankly, Steve was still at a loss for words. He inhaled again, a broken noise, which gave away his emotions entirely. Danny had taken a fast shower and washed away the confusing odors of both hospital and salty ocean, smelling now of a more familiar vanilla and coconut. Steve inhaled deeply, fighting an emotional tug, but losing to another soft sound which resonated though his chest. If Danny heard him, he didn't react in an obvious way. Instead he kept his attention focused on the right side of Steve's neck and shoulder. Both hands, kneading, pressing and soothing.

Steve groaned deep within his throat as Danny quietly worked on him. His eyes closed and his head bobbed in time to Danny's ministrations, his chin now almost touching his chest. It was as if Danny was bleeding the tension from his body bit by bit as he laboriously worried at each and every tightly bound knot. Tears pricked behind Steve's closed lids though and he forced his eyes back open, the brightness in the kitchen momentarily dizzying.

"Danno?" Steve said without knowing why. What would he say? What did he _need_ to say?

"Stand down, Steven," Danny quietly coaxed. "You've done so, so much." His breath tickled Steve's ear and then the side of his face as Danny leaned forward to put an end to that weird internal itch. Steve closed his eyes again as Danny silenced the nasty voice. He soothed away all of Steve's doubts by pressing a kiss to his temple, another to his cheek, his hands warm and steady on his shoulders.

"I'm not leaving you, you know," Danny whispered his promise softly. "Ever."

_**~ End. #6 - SNAPSHOT Deleted Scene ~** _


End file.
